


Pretty Pink Peek-a-Boo

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Underage Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: At first, it seems perfectly normal ... but then when Otabek goes to set down the groceries he purchased for their dinner, he sees…it.





	Pretty Pink Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this art](https://lilaliss.tumblr.com/post/165654753153/i-know-this-one-is-pretty-stupid-but-in-the) (nsfw!) by [lilaliss](https://lilaliss.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and I was so incredibly inspired by it, I had to write fic (with [permission](https://lilaliss.tumblr.com/post/166021993858/do-you-mind-if-i-write-fic-based-on-your-yuri-in)).

When Otabek comes home from the store, Yuri is standing by the kitchen counter of Otabek's apartment, phone in hand, wearing a shirt with a tiger on it. At first, it seems perfectly normal, Yuri probably on Instagram or social media, but then when Otabek goes to set down the groceries he purchased for their dinner, he sees… _it_.

Yuri has one foot raised, knee bent, balanced on the side of the counter. This has led to the shirt riding up his thighs, and his penis and and his balls are playing peek-a-boo. Otabek freezes, standing stock still, unable to glance away like he knows he should.

It isn't like they haven't messed around, but this is… almost weird. It's stranger to see his soft dick just hanging there than it is for Yuri to take his clothes off and expose himself when he's hard.

"Oh, hey, Beka," Yuri says, all casual and nonchalant, and Otabek begins to wonder if he is doing it _on purpose_. Clearly he's not wearing anything beneath that shirt, but did he put his foot up to show off?

"You should, uh…" but Otabek doesn't know what to say. Instead, he abandons the groceries and walks over to Yuri, caressing his face briefly before sinking to his knees.

"Beka?" Yuri asks curiously, as he continues to scroll through things on his phone. Otabek is beyond tempted by the pretty pink dick with its foreskin hiding the head. He wants it flushed and dripping, all for him. He wants the precome to linger on his tongue.

Otabek doesn't answer Yuri; he just opens his mouth and presses it along Yuri's soft dick, using his tongue sparingly, then lifting his cock in his hand and placing it in his mouth. He can feel Yuri begin to harden on his tongue, to swell and lengthen until he's pushing against the back of Otabek's throat.

Otabek has to pull back a little so he doesn't gag, but he sucks gently until Yuri's fully hard, then pops his dick out of his mouth to stare at it, to examine the gorgeous flush to it, the pretty pink color darkening to red, a pearlescent drop of precome barely clinging to the tip. Otabek opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to catch it as it falls.

He wraps his fingers around the shaft and slides his hand back, slipping the foreskin back and exposing the head. Then he puts it back in his mouth and tries to ignore how hard the tile is against his knees as he sucks, as he licks around the head, drinking the precome almost before it has time to form.

He follows the line of the vein, then lays the flat of his tongue alongside Yuri's cock in the little upside down v beneath the head. Yuri, thus far, has acted almost unaffected, phone still chiming now and then, but at this last, Yuri makes a tiny sound, like a swallowed gasp, and his hips press forward slightly, inching his cock deeper into Otabek's mouth.

Going slowly, Otabek can consciously relax his throat to take in more of Yuri, who is quite a mouthful now that he's hard, the tiny cute aspect of his penis from before eclipsed by his arousal. Otabek hums against his shaft, swirling his tongue against it, and swallows around the head on purpose until suddenly, all at once, Yuri loses his chill.

The phone clatters, onto the counter maybe, and two hands are suddenly fisted in his hair, hanging on as he thrusts his hips just a little into Otabek's face. He's not pushing him down or even holding him in place, just anchoring himself so he's not swept away by the pleasure that's probably consuming him.

"Beka!" he cries, and that's not really enough warning, but Otabek had felt the way his cock swelled against his tongue and knew, even before Yuri lost it and spilled into his mouth, that he was close.

Otabek rolls his tight balls in his hand as he sucks the rest of the orgasm out of Yuri, swallowing every spurt of come.

When he lets go, he has to grip Yuri's legs to keep him upright until he can slide down onto the floor with a little more control. The shirt flutters down and covers his spent dick, and Otabek realizes, ruefully, that he was so focused on Yura's pleasure he ignored his own.

Small hands touch him fleetingly before returning in earnest, and it only takes a fluttering touch, a light stroke, and Otabek is biting his lip and coming in his pants.

"You don't wear underwear," he says breathlessly, and Yuri leans in for a kiss; he can probably taste himself in Otabek's mouth.

"Not when I'm visiting you," Yuri replies, sounding way too smug. Otabek smacks his bare thigh. Then he reaches beneath the shirt and cups Yuri's softening dick. Yuri keens at the sensation—too sensitive, probably—but Otabek likes the feel of it against his hand even more than he likes the look of it peeking out from beneath the shirt.

"Dinner's not going to get done," Otabek breathes into his ear, even as he strokes over that silky soft flesh.

"Fuck dinner," Yuri says, "you need a shower."

"Yes. I do." He gets to his feet and winces at the soreness in his knees, but it was worth it. Yuri stumbles a little as he stands, swaying on his feet, but Otabek steadies him and they walk, together, towards the bathroom.

"Did you like my little surprise?" Yuri asks as they make their way down the hall.

"Couldn't you tell from my response?" Otabek fires back, and he thinks the neighbors can all probably hear Yura's laughter—his very self-satisfied laughter.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
